List of opposite species
This is the list for opposite species. Opposite species are the complete opposites of species, living in the opposite dimension. Note: The real way to write opposite species in plural is by adding "S" to the start of the word. Any user can add more species, if he wants. Namuh (scientific name: Neipas omoh) These are opposite humans , they live on Thrae. Namuhs over the ages lose more technology, and become more stupid. Some Namuhs have super powers, depending on the namuh. The powers are: Super intelligence (opposite morons), Super strength (opposite weak people), Healing, Super speed and super agility (both for opposite fat people). Some are exetremely weak, exetremely slow, stupid or clumsy, though. No matter what, they have the basic control over sonic electricity as opposed to humans, who have no powers no matter what. Known Namuhs: *Nella (Simien 10) *Den (Den -10) *Yrneh (Den -10) *Neb (Den -10) *Newg (Den -10) *Nivek (Den -10) Etinoryp These are opposite Pyronites, they live on Soryp. They have the power to manipulate coldness and opposite fire and shoot freezing fire from their arms. Their weakness is retaw, opposite water. Known Etinoryps *Thgink-Oryp (Simien 10) *Amseil (Den -10) *Nella (part etinoryp) (Simien 10) Naixelpoppa These are opposite Appoplexians, they live on Aixelpoppa. They are exetremly weak and clumsy, which is their weakness. However, Naixelpoppas have claws the stick things together, and most of them are geniuses. Known Naixelpoppas *Ari (Den -10) *Soithili (Simien 10: Space Race) Oirea Enolechoeg These are opposite Geochelone Aerio, they live on Arbadla. They are a war loving species, with powers relating to void. They can turn in to a propellor, and turn backwards to suck in people. They are very agile and quick too, and they are good swimmers. Known Oirea Enolechoegs *Odutset (Den -10) *Somta (Den -10 and Simien 10: Space Race) Navlag These are opposite Galvans, they live on Emirp Navlag. They are gigantic species, with super strength. However, they are very stupid and clumsy. Known Navlags *Larberec (Den -10) Llidraznam Ralop These are opposite Polar Manzardills, they live on the fire planet Illen'x. They can breath a fire breath to melt or burn things. Known Llidraznam Ralops *Mudigirf (Den -10) Nosxilps These are opposite Splixsons, they live Rothah. They can suck in their clones and duplicate. Their weakness is that all clones feel what one clone feels. They are exactly like normal Splixsons. Known Nosxilps *Osnebe (Den -10) Pmichinchara These are opposite Arachnichimps, they live on Aimmicsahnara. They are very clumsy. They can stick to walls and shoot destructive webs. They are quite strong, though. Known Pmichincharas *Neimis (Simien 10) Dnamroug These are opposite Gourmands, they live on IX Sotpep. They are very agile and some are very smart. They can eat anything and digest it, or shoot green balls without eating anything. They hate normal food. Known Dnamrougs *Sukrov (Simien 10) Naiggirforcen These are opposite Necrofriggians, they live on Symlyyk. They can shoot fire, are good swimmers, become indestructible, and become viewable through anything. Known Naiggirforcens *Ci (Simien 10) Phromylop These are opposite Polymorphs, they live on Aisocsiv. They are very hard, can shoot rocks and opposite acid, and they hover. They have a natural UFO over their head, and if it is removed, they will fall and become a puddle. Known Phromylops *Phrominmo (Simien 10) Naecatsurcorberec These are opposite Cerebrocrustaceans, they live on VI Sunolaphecne. They are very stupid, they can create gooey forcefields, and they shoot opposite electricity. They are more connected to they nature more than machines. Known Naecatsurcorberecs *Nonyz (Simien 10) *Skkoryz (Simien 10) Naisonathem Nainoleccu These are opposite Uccelonian Methanosians, they live on Sonathem. They can talk, shoot ice breath, swim good, and control tech. They can also retract parts of their body. Known Naisonathem Nainoleccus *Tybmrep (Simien 10) Nairuasaxav These are opposite Vaxasaurians, they live on Onidarret. Most are smart and prefer brain from brawl. They are very quick and agile, and they can shrink. The downside is that they are very, very weak. Known Nairuasaxavs *Ekuna (Simien 10) Etinarbmu These are opposite Umbranites, they live on Atonmet. They can control light. Each Etinarbmu lives inside an Umbranite. Their planet is accessible through the Dark Crystal in Temnota. The first appearance is in Saga of Shade Erebius Known Etinarbmus *Suibere Edahs (Shade 10: Evolutions) - appeared as one of alternate versions of Shade. Dnamartet These are opposite Tetramands, they live on Sorohk. Dnamartets are exetremely weak, and prefer brain from brawl. They are quite agile too. Most are smart. Known Dnamartets *Nella (part dnamartet) (Simien 10) Narelecennik These are opposite Kinnecelerans, they live on Tenik. Narelecenniks are exetremely slow, the mostly run backwards too. They are one of the weakest species, since except slowness they don't have any good powers. Known Narelecenniks *Nella (part narelecenniks) (Simien 10) Etidona These are opposite Anodites, they live on Enydona. Etidonas can use science by controlling atoms, space, and technology. They are more connected to tech and science. Known Etidonas *Newg (part etidona) (Den -10) Neipasortep These are opposite Petrosapiens, they live on Aiportep. Neipasorteps are gooey, can be destroyed very easily, and they can control jelly or goo. They can also shoot jelly from their hands. Known Neipasorteps *Nella (part neipasortep) (Simien 10) Tsotorp They are opposite Protosts and live on Otecym. They are very hard and indestructible. Known Tsotorps *Erreffo (Evan Billion) Nonakliv These are opposite Vilkanons (Eruption's species), they live on Aphla Egalnaralos. They are made of aval, opposite lava, similar to liquid nitrogen, held by two metal rings. They are very hard, they can freeze and shoot ice beams. Known Nonaklivs *Noitpure (Simien 10) Norypolyx These are opposite Xylopyrons (Forestfire's species), they live on Siobeidnecni. They are mechanical trees, with ice flames on his back and arms. They can control technology, stretch their arms, shoot ice and freeze. They can also disguise themselves as metal pipes. Known Norypolyxes *Eriftserof (Simien 10) Nollevrec These are opposite Cervellons (Brainfreeze's species), they live on Nuaevrec Ecalg. They are centaur-like species, with red, fire-like skin. They are exetremely stupid, and they can shoot fire from their arms. They can also make stuff turn into fire. Known Nollevrecs *Ezeerfniarb (Simien 10) Nairahab These are opposite Baharians (H2GO's species), they live on Emrone Oicapse. They are fish-like species. They can swim and fly, and they are very gooey. Their biggest weakness is that they are very slow. Known Nairahabs *OG2H (Simien 10) Nojergnac These are opposite Cangrejons (Crushtacean's species), they live on Emrone Oicapse. They are crab-like species, with a gooey shell. They are very, very weak, considered one of the weakest species in the solar system of Aphla Egalnaralos. Known Nojergnacs *Naecatshurc (Simien 10) (if you want to add more opposite species, just add them on) Category:Species Category:Clones Category:Den -10 Category:Simien 10 Category:Evan Billion Category:Multiple Series